Delightful Play
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Why is Lelouch bound to the bed? Why is C.C. sitting on his waist? Well, find out. M rated to be safe. LLxCC.


**Alright here's my first attempt at some from of lemon. Well I think its lemon. Not the best., but be kind. This is from the WitchxWarlock Spring prompts. Enjoy.**

**Note: has not been beta. When it does, I upload the new version. Hopefully.**

**Prompt: Strawberries and Crème.**

A black haired young tried with all his might to free himself from his restraints. But it was pretty useless considering the guy wasn't known for his physical attributes and thT the silk scarves that were holding his wrist in place were tighly secured to the bed post. But not to tight to hurt, just enough so he wouldn't slip out.

Lelouch gave up on his futile attempt and just glared daggers at the person in front of him.

"C.C., can you tell me why I'm strapped to the bed like this?" His violet eyes burning with annoyance at the immortal witch who was sitting on his waist. She may not look like she weigh anything, but he beg to differ.

"I was bored so I decided I wanted to have a little fun tonight." Her small delicate fingers proceeding to unbuttoning his shirt.

As she was doing that, the trap former princess took notice of her attire. Or the lack of it. For she was just in a pair of black lacy panty and a matching bra that hugged breast in the right places. They also showed a good amount of her cleavage. Not too flashy but just enough to tease.

To complete the erotic attire, she had on a pair of thigh high pantyhose that were the same color as her bra and pant set. And she even wore fingerless gloves that reach her elbow.

While he seen her partner naked many time, intentionally or not, seeing her like this made certain body part to move by themselves. Which was help by her wiggling her bump a tad. And try as he did, he couldn't stop that reaction.

His observation were suddenly shatter when he felt something cold and wet touch his now bared chest. The unexpected sensation making him shiver. Trying to find what cause it, his eyebrow raise at the culprit.

"A strawberry?" Confuse a the fruit.

C.C. ran the red fruit around his body, making small circle around his navel. He then ran it up the center of his body, repeating the circle act to both of his nipple. Actually pressing on it with top of the strawberry. "Not only was I bored, but I was kind of hungry."

"Th-then why didn't you, you eat one of your pizzas?' His concentration being lost from her touch.

"I could of done that. But" Now moving the fruit from his body and to hers. She ran it slowly from her flat stomach, in-between her breast until the tip of the red fruit rested on bottom of her lips. Her tongue sticking out to get a taste. "I wanted something sweet." She smirked.

Lelouch watch in astonishment as she started to suckle on the strawberry. Her lips becoming glossy. She then move the red fruit on the lines of her lip as if she was applying lipstick, making them more redder and plump.

His eyes couldn't tear themselves away from her. It was like he was hypnotize and there was no way he could do to break the trance. But the witch wasn't finish with her Siren like magic.

With the strawberry still in her mouth, she bit down on the sweet tasting fruit. Juices running from her chin down her throat and into the inside of her bra. Not minding that her white skin was stain with pink streaks.

With the half eaten strawberry in her hand, she proceeded to squeeze it. Droplets falling on the helpless warlock as she spread it from his stomach to parts of his chest. The last place going to his lip as she coated it with the remaining juices.

Discarding the useless fruit, the scantily clad witch bend down. Her face inching closer to his until their lips met.

She began to devour his lip. Finding the taste of his lips more sweeter then before. Actually biting on his lower lips.

By instinct, Lelouch recuperated her kiss with his own ferocity. His hunger for her touch making him forget about his predicament.

With their mouth glued to each other, she started to move her hips back and forth. His pants becoming tighter by her stimulation as he moan even louder.

Letting go his lips, C.C smirk at his flush cheeks and his violet eyes that were clouded in lust. Which match her own heated amber eyes.

She went back down again, but this time she latch on to his throat, sucking on the flesh hard. The act making him moan out to her. Which only made her suck even harder. Red marks being left behind in her wake.

Lowering her body further down, her groin area scraping against his, her pink tongue began licking up the juices she put there earlier. She took extra attention on the area near his nipples. Her mouth suckling like a new born baby. Her tongue flicking at the now hardening buds.

The demon king couldn't help but moan out her name. Oh how he wanted to run his hands through her luster like green hair. To be able to feel the curves her body as he taste the softness of her snow like skin. If it wasn't for these bounds.

The vexing witch continued on with the assault. Not knowing or maybe not caring about her lover's plight. She came abound his belly button. Her tongue circling around the outer layer as her ruby nails claw his body, occasionally pinching his nipples. Never once relenting on her tortures teasing of the warlock.

"I bet your just about ready to burst." Her chin resting against her hands as her elbow dig themselves on the sides of his thighs. "Well you have to wait a bit more. Because I'm not done" She smirk as she pull out a whip cream can off the floor.

But it disappeared when she was suddenly seized by the now freed arms of the prince. Using her monetary shock, he flipped her over so that he was on top. Then grabbing hold of her wrist, he pull them high above her head and bound them to the headboard with the silk cloth.

"I'm not going to wait.' He sneered at the shock face of his captured witch. Violet eyes showing hunger.

His hand grabbed hold of the underside of his legs so that he could wrapped them around his waist. Her ankles hooking themselves to secure their place. With that done, he began rubbing his hands slowly though her pale legs. Going from her thighs to her knee and back again until they settle on the side of her butt.

C.C. gasped when he suddenly squeeze the soft 'cheeks'. And after that, he lifted her hips so that she now sitting on his cross legs. Her pelvic press against the waist.

With her close to him, he re-latch onto those lips that moments ago were torturing him. He bruise her soft lips with intensity. All the passion that culminated because of her now unleash. He penetrated her mouth with his tongue, wrestling against hers for dominance. All the while she moan out.

And while their lips were busy, his hand left the mounds of her bottom to work on the latch of her bra to free the other pairs of mound. Which was more difficult then he wanted it to be. Not that much experience unhooking, what with your lover not wearing them all the time. Lucky the hook was on the front, so after some few tries, her breast were finally free from it restraints.

Letting go of her lips, his gaze over the moon light skin of the breast. His hand cupping it as he gave a soft squeeze which cause her to shiver. He marvel at the texture and feel of her chest. Not too big but not small. It was like holding on a wad of white cotton.

He started to play with the nubs of her breast. Smirking at the quiet moans she was making while he watch it harden from his touch.

The side of her neck started to be suck by his moist mouth. She crane her neck to the back so he could get better access to it. Which he took as he lick her throat. Small trails of saliva in it wake.

Going with the high of passion, C.C. began grinding her pelvis against his stomach as she tighten her hold to him with her long legs. The only way she could convey any stimulation to him.

"Somebody pretty eager." He whispered to her ear. The hot breath sending chills down her spin. "But let first cool your body down." As he held up the whip cream for her to see. Both of them sharing matching smirk.

Taking the cap off with his teeth and spitting it out, he began spraying the white fluff around her left breast and areola. Covering every crest and edge he could fill. The Witch again shivering from the cold sensation.

Smiling at the half whip bra he created, he started to lick it off her, using different ways to accomplish it. From making circle around the areola area. To slowly licking it from the underside to the top.. And even taking bites out of it. Which would unintentional or intentional bit into the flesh of hers.

Not wanting to leave the other mound lonely, he use his right hand to kneel her flesh like dough. The use of his fingers and thumbs twisted her nipple. He then started to pinch it, making it red and tender.

The witch was withering in pleasure from the two prong attack. Heat bubbling in her stomach, knowing that she was about to reach her limit.

Which was coming closer as his other hand went to her cotton clad panty and began playing with the slit of her vagina. His finger rubbing up and down, switching from going slow then fast and back again. He could feel the wetness coming through her cotton panty from her stimulation. He then chose to make circles on her clitoris, that actually made her do an uncharacteristic yelp.

With this added friction, the immortal witch knew she was about to reach her climax. She began moving her body in time with his hand. The apex of pleasure mere seconds in her reach.

"Well I think that enough for today. " As Lelouch suddenly got off his lover and the bed.

"Wh-what do you mean 'enough'?" C.C. asked in utter shocked. Her chest heaving from the ride of ecstasy she experience and wanted so badly to finish. "Get back here and finish what you started." As she use her legs to try and hook his body. But he moved out of their reach.

"Oh my poor, silly little witch. You started it, I chose not to finish it.' His finger cupping her chin to force her to look at him as he grinned at her predicament.

Not wanting to be made a fool off, she tried biting his finger. But she miss when he remove it away.

The warlock wag his finger in disapproval. "Now, now my dear, be a good girl and I might let you go. Until then, see you later. Or tomorrow. What ever I feel like it." As he started to walk out of there room.

"Listen little poor," Her amber eyes glaring at his retreating form. "You better let me go or you will regret it."

"I take the chance!' He called out.

Letting out a frustrated breath, she pulled one of leg close to her chest while the other dangle itself on top of it. "Now I'm going to be all sticky." She observed the white and red stains on her body.

She blew on the bangs of her green hair. 'At least give me boxes of Pizzas!" She yelled.

**I think the main reason I would do this, is so Lelouch would do that to poor C.C. No sex, sorry. I hope you still enjoyed it. Thanks for the read. Review please and have a nice day.**


End file.
